1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp tube and a lamp fixture for holding the lamp tube, and more particularly to a lamp tube and a lamp fixture with a fire sensing capability.
2. Description of Related Art
Fire is one of the common disasters in today's society. Fires are mostly started from a spark, and the spark gradually grows into a fire disaster. The fire disaster, which is hard to be extinguished, threatens people's lives, causes huge property damages, and increases social costs for putting out the fire. When the fire is weak, it is easy to extinguish the fire. Therefore, if the spark can be discovered as soon as possible, the damage and threat can be minimized.
A conventional flame detector can detect a fire source in a space by sensing smoke, concentration of carbon dioxide or temperature. When a fire occurs, a fire sprinkler firstly sprinkles water over the fire to extinguish the fire. Meanwhile, firemen are notified to assist people in an emergency evacuation. Because of the installation of the flame detector, people can be evacuated in a timely manner to reduce life threatening and the firemen can be immediately notified to extinguish fire so as to prevent the fire from continuing to expand and reduce property damages.
The conventional flame detector is installed at a fixed location within a space. However, fire can occur at any locations in the space. When the location where the fire occurs is far away from the installation location of the flame detector, the flame detector may fail to detect the fire source as soon as possible, such that a purpose of timely evacuating people cannot be achieved. Moreover, in the installation of flame detector, the flame detector needs a wire to be electrically connected to a power source to be workable. Accordingly, it is inconvenient for a user to connect the wire to the flame detector.